


I Promise You We Will Meet Again

by BigfootOnVenus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Drugs, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Ill add more tags as we go, M/M, Reincarnation, Sexual Content, Side Ships, Slow Burn, Slurs, This will get confusing, Violence, dont be scared by the major character death tag, everything turns out okay, yakuza boss! oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigfootOnVenus/pseuds/BigfootOnVenus
Summary: 2020Iwaizumi Hajime falls into a life of violence and crime, lured in by a pretty face and a promise of adventure.1956Oikawa Tooru is drawn into a life of crime and quickly climbs the ranks, but his plans of inheriting the clan are soon drawn to an abrupt end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1- 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write <3 
> 
> I've never written a multi chapter fic before so I really hope you enjoy this, be nice please!

10/28/19

I always have thought that I would die young. I’m not suicidal, it’s just a premonition that I can’t shake. Always looming over my head like a storm cloud. Like there's something there that I just can’t click into place, something chasing me. Maybe I’m running away from it. Whatever. When I googled how to stop feeling like you’re going to die young, it recommended to start keeping a journal to log your feelings into. So, I guess that is what this is. I’m not really sure what else I'm supposed to say. That's basically the gist of it, something just feels off all the time. This is stupid. I’m too old to have a diary. Maybe I was cursed at birth with this feeling. Like some dumbass storybook tale. Whatever it is, it’s been there my whole life. When I was in middle school, I could never imagine myself in high school. And then the same thing with highschool to college. Now that I’ve survived college and somehow I’m still alive, I'm not really sure what to do next. I lived through past achievements I never thought I would, but now what? Again, I’m not suicidal. I just never expected to live this long. Living a long time after you thought you’d be dead is a weird experience. Each day is a surprise, so you never let yourself get too comfortable. 

\------

Iwaizumi got up from his desk and shut the notebook he had just finished writing in. 

“That was the dumbest shit I’ve done in a long time.” He mumbled to himself while pulling on a white dress shirt. 

Iwaizumi hit the home button of his phone to check the time, 5:22 pm. He still had a little over an hour before his interview. This was how Iwaizumi lived his days now, wake up, make coffee, apply for jobs, go on interviews, come home, sleep. Rinse and repeat. The only differences were the couple days a week he had a shift at the coffee shop job he picked up during college. But, he was no longer in college. He graduated last spring and now was the proud renter of a dingy little apartment near his old college town. 

Iwaizumi could not stand how incredibly bland his life had become. He craved excitement and adventure, that he just was not getting from his same old same old routine. Which is why he was applying to be a bouncer. Good hours, good pay, and the excitement of never knowing what some drunken idiots could do. 

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi did not have high expectations for this interview. He had already been on multiple interviews for jobs that interested him- but all of them had either not followed up or turned him down for one reason or another. 

He interviewed to be a skydiving instructor- they turned him down because he wasn’t the “right fit” for the company. Iwaizumi considered that that meant he was too harsh to work with a bunch of people whose lives were on the line if it wasn’t done correctly. He applied to be an astronaut, but they never got back to him- Iwaizumi assumed that one was a reach anyways, and he probably would get sick of the other astronauts he had to be around  _ very _ quickly. Iwaizumi even applied to be a lion trainer, but he got declined because of his lack of experience handling animals. Besides the high-risk jobs, Iwaizumi applied to be security at a few places here or there, none of them were interested in him.

He had considered becoming a police officer or even a firefighter, but after some careful consideration, Iwaizumi realized he definitely didn’t want to work for the system. Plus, he has asthma- so being around all that smoke would not be a good idea. 

But at this point, Iwaizumi was considering dropping everything and shipping himself off to the army. Anything that would train his mind along with his muscles- not to mention the travel benefits. But he quickly dismissed that idea as well. 

“ _ Might as well just join the yakuza”  _ Iwaizumi thought to himself with a small chuckle, but a small voice in the back of his head told him that a job in the yakuza checks all his boxes. Especially the main box, an adrenaline rush. Iwaizumi shook off the thought as quickly as it entered his head, and continued to get ready. 

He had an interview tonight at a nightclub, to be a bouncer. It wasn’t his first choice job by far, but at least the person he talked to on the phone seemed semi-interested in his interview. So, Iwaizumi pulled on a dark blazer and quickly ran some gel through his hair before stepping out the door. He got into his car and checked the time again, 5:50 pm. The drive to the club was only about twenty minutes so he would arrive early, not that he minded- he preferred being early anyway. 

Iwaizumi pulled out of the parking structure and turned on his radio, a CD automatically started playing and Iwaizumi sang along to it- only stopping to listen to google maps give him directions. 

Helena blared from his speakers, Iwaizumi will admit it- he never truly grew out of his emo phase, sue him! Plus, everyone was getting back on the MCR hype train because they announced their reunion tour. 

After about four songs, Iwaizumi pulled into the dirt parking lot next to the club. The man he spoke to on the phone told him to go in through the front door and ask the first person he saw for a “Yahaba.” 

So, Iwaizumi parked his car and walked up to the club. He looked up at the sign hanging above the entrance, it was a big neon sign that would be illuminated in purple when the sun fell. It read,  _ The Willow Club.  _

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, and opened the heavy front door. 

As Iwaizumi stepped through the door, two pairs of eyes were immediately on him. One man stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses. He had a bleached, shaved head, and a gloomy look in his eyes. The other man was tall and lanky with dark cropped hair. He stood guarding a door behind the bar, at the opposite end from the other man. Iwaizumi noticed how the hand of the man guarding the door twitched ever so slightly towards his belt. 

“Hello,” the man guarding the door called out, “what can I do for you?” 

Iwaizumi quickly scanned the room, before his eyes landed back on the man speaking, “I have an interview with a Yahaba?” 

“Oh yeah, he mentioned that earlier this morning.” The man briefly looked Iwaizumi up and down, “I’ll go grab him.” 

Iwaizumi huffed out, “thank you.” 

Iwaizumi immediately felt the eyes of the other man in the room fall onto him, Iwaizumi turned towards him. 

“Hello, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi.” 

He looked away and nodded his head, suddenly preoccupied with the glass in his hand. 

Iwaizumi considered that that was the end of the conversation, so to distract himself he took a look around the club. There was a long bar that lined two walls of the room in an L shape, next to it was a large dance floor that stretched across the majority of the room. Pressed up against the walls were a few tables with the chairs stacked on top of them; closer to the dance floor there was a handful of standing tables. It was a cute little club, Iwaizumi thought to himself. He figured that it may not get interesting  _ every _ night, but alcohol always draws problems in crowds. 

Before Iwaizumi could consider that any longer, a shorter man with light brown hair and a friendly smile entered from the doorway. The dark haired man from before retook his position guarding that back door. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi! A pleasure to meet you.” The man approached Iwaizumi with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

Iwaizumi shook his hand firmly, “Nice to meet you too. You’re Yahaba?” 

“Yes, I am! Here, follow me and we can begin our interview in my office.” Yahaba started walking towards the back door, before stopping himself.

“Oh, before I forget! This is Issei Matsukawa,” he gestured towards the man standing by the door, “and over by the bar is our other bouncer, Kentaro Kyotani.” 

Iwaizumi gave them another nod of acknowledgment and Matsukawa returned the nod with a small smile, Kentaro ignored them both and continued his work. 

“If you get the position, you’ll be interacting with them both quite often,” Yahaba explained as he led Iwaizumi through the back door and into a short hallway. 

At the end of the short hall was a door, which split into two more halls. One leading left, and one leading right. Yahaba quickly stepped into the left hallway and opened the first door that they came across. 

“Right in here is my office, please feel free to take a seat.” Yahaba closed the door tightly behind Iwaizumi and took a seat behind the desk. Iwaizumi followed his lead and quickly got comfortable in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

“Would you like anything? Water? A coffee?” Yahaba gestured to the coffee machine that sat on the opposite wall. 

“No thank you,” Iwaizumi quietly mumbled, anxious for the interview to start. 

Yahaba loosened his tie slightly and sighed, “It’s been a long day and the club hasn’t even opened yet.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding. 

“Alrighty then, let’s just jump right into it then,” Yahaba grabbed some papers and quickly scanned them, “I’ll be honest, I was impressed with your application. But I am intrigued to know why you want to work here?” 

“Honestly, I can’t stand office work. I need something dynamic that will literally and figuratively keep me on my toes.” Iwaizumi answered his question with a bashful smile. 

“I completely understand that mindset.” Yahaba continued, “what do you believe makes you qualified for this position? What makes you different from others?” 

“I have training in martial arts, and along with that, I maintain a strict exercise regime to stay in shape. I have confidence in my ability to be able to de-escalate situations and I have intuitive problem solving skills that I believe would be useful in this work environment.” 

“I see,” Yahaba took a short note, “the crowd we get isn’t usually too rowdy but every so often there is a small altercation. How would you handle that?” 

“I would assess the situation and then attempt to get between the two parties involved. If they continue to attempt to harass each other I would use force to physically remove them from the club.” 

“That's good. Do you work well with others?” 

Iwaizumi thought to himself for a moment, “I do, but I generally keep a business appropriate relationship with them. I can lead if needed, but I prefer to watch from the background- that way I can appropriately assess and make decisions on the situation.” 

“As I mentioned before, Kyotani is our other bouncer, but he is only a bouncer part time. Mondays through Wednesdays he works as our bartender, and Thursdays through Sundays he works as a bouncer.” Yahaba explained, “would you be comfortable working as the only bouncer Mondays through Wednesdays?” 

“Yes, that’s fine considering the attendance rate is probably lower on those days anyway. What would my duties entail?” 

Yahaba hummed appreciatively at the question, “on the weekdays you’ll work at the door checking IDs and crowd managing. And then on the weekends when there are two of you working, one of you will be inside monitoring the bar and dancefloor and de-escalating situations before they begin, and the other will work at the door.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “I believe I’d be able to do that.” 

“This is a little unorthodox, but since we’re down a bouncer I’d really like to have you start as soon as possible. Luckily for me, it’s my club so I have the most power in making quick decisions like this.” 

“That sounds great for me, I appreciate this opportunity and look forward to working with you.” Iwaizumi leaned forward and reached out his hand towards Yahaba for a handshake. 

“I think you’ll fit in nicely here, now let’s discuss hours-” before Yahaba could finish his thought, there was a harsh knock on the door. “Come in!” 

The door creaked open, and a tall man stepped through. Iwaizumi felt himself breathe in sharply at the sight of the man. 

He was tall and lean, he wore a royal blue suit that hung nicely on him and his shoes were polished so that he could see his reflection in them. He held a thick manilla envelope in one hand, that had the phrase  _ “property of Seijoh” _ in bold letters across the front. The man’s hair was a soft mousey brown and was styled perfectly. Iwaizumi was so taken aback by his put together appearance, that it took a second for him to register that Yahaba was speaking again. 

“Oh I’m so happy you stopped by! This is our new hire bouncer, Hajime Iwaizumi,” Yahaba gestured to Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa, who seemingly just noticed someone else was in the room, turned to Iwaizumi, “nice to meet you! I’m Tooru Oikawa,” Oikawa flashed a bright smile towards Iwaizumi, who returned it with a small shy smile and a nod. 

“So, Yahaba, have you explained to Iwaizumi the relationship between our two,” Oikawa thought for a moment, “companies?” 

Yahaba chuckled almost nervously, “I had not! We just agreed that he would be working here when you knocked on the door. Would you like to do the honors?” 

“It’d be a pleasure,” Oikawa moved so that he was resting against the front of Yahaba’s desk. 

“Me and Yahaba work together, he owns this club, and my company provides protection for the club as long as Yahaba allows us to work out of it. The agreement is pretty simple and you’ll often see my guys around. Some of them even work for Yahaba as well.” 

“That’s true! You met Matsukawa earlier, he works part time as a bartender,” Yahaba added in. 

“Exactly! And I think our two companies get along pretty well, both parties are happy and comfortable in the relationship.” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, “you understand the type of trust that comes with this business relationship, right?”

“I completely understand,” Iwaizumi agreed. 

“Good, that’s good!” Oikawa leaned forward and grabbed Iwaizumi’s face, forcing him to make eye contact, “then you should also understand that if anyone were to… oh, I don’t know, let it slip that we have this arrangement going on, it would not end well for them, right?” 

Iwaizumi noticeably gulped, but nodded. 

“I would like to hear verbal confirmation that you will not go squealing to anyone, especially the pigs down at the station, hmm?” 

“I will not mention to anyone the arrangement your companies have.” 

“Good,” Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s face from his grasp. “But even if you did, the only person you’d be hurting is yourself. We would just be minorly inconvenienced, you, on the other hand- would be admiring your brand new wooden home. Six feet under.” 

Iwaizumi, even though he knew the majority of this was probably for show, could not help feeling a little frightened by the man in front of him. He gave off such an intense aura, Iwaizumi believed every word that fell from his lips. 

“Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way! I’m excited to work with you Iwaizumi!” Oikawa’s frightening demeanor quickly dropped and he was just a normal friendly man once again. 

“I’ll also be looking forward to it, but I’m not sure how much of each other we will see considering I’ll just be a bouncer.”

Oikawa laughed freely, “oh I’m always around, plus how could I avoid paying you visits when you’re so cute!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly and went to retort him, but Yahaba cut in, “well, thank you so much for joining us Oikawa, now if you wouldn’t mind- could you leave us be so we can discuss salary and the such?” 

“Of course I’ll get out of your hair Yahaba!” Oikawa reached over and rubbed his knuckle on the top of Yahaba’s head, “I’ll be going now!” He then quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Sorry about that. He’s a little…” Yahaba trailed off. 

“Eccentric? Yeah, I picked that up. I was a little worried for my life for a hot second there.” 

Yahaba laughed at that, “you get used to Oikawa, I promise. He’s not that bad of a guy- despite what everyone says.” 

“What does everyone say?” 

“They say he’s irritating- which, yeah he is. But he can be charming from time to time. Plus, it’s great that he can flip on a switch so easily into business mode.” 

“I felt that a little, like when he went from threatening murder on me to calling me cute, all within a minute of each other.” Iwaizumi chuckled at the thought. 

“He’s a little… extreme,” Yahaba paused for a second, “if you think you’d be too paranoid to work this job considering the agreement we have, you can totally back out now. Walk away from this club and never look back, no one will come after you. That is, unless you spill our secrets.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head from side to side, “are you kidding? I think I’m even more excited to work here now.” 

“I don’t know whether to be alarmed or relieved by that,” Yahaba paused, “but I guess we should get back to business.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Let’s start by discussing your weekly salary.”

\------

Iwaizumi left the club feeling excited and energized. He finally found a job. Something he could focus all his energy into. This job quite literally checked all the boxes. He was going to be getting a good paycheck, with the added bonus of the uncertainty of how each night will unfold. 

As Iwaizumi drove back home, his thoughts whirled around him, replaying the day over and over again. The most prominent interaction was when Oikawa threatened his life, but even then- Iwaizumi couldn’t help feeling excited for the days to come. 

But amidst all the excitement, one thought stuck out;

_ “I can’t believe I’m going to be working with the Yakuza.”  _


	2. Chapter 2- 1956

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is March 27th 1956, Oikawa Tooru meets with a neighboring clan to discuss a business deal. What he doesn't realize is that the man he meets that day will completely change his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get confusing! For the time being, please consider the odd chapters and even chapters completely different fics! Please pay attention to the dates on the diary entries, I promise at the end it will make sense why I wrote it like this. They are not old men in the Odd chapters, they are young in both! You've gotta trust me on this. 
> 
> This fic was caringly edited by my WONDERFUL and GORGEOUS and TALENTED friend, Veletari (on insta, if ao3 doesn't let me hyperlink it)

3/27/1956  
This has been a long week. Too many odd jobs and too many mishaps. Nothing too dirty, just money and drug runs, but a lot of them. And I have another long day ahead of me, meeting with begging a clan to let them transport goods in their territory for a few weeks. And of course I’ll be doing all the talking. Ushiwaka is a great boss and all, but god, it is so tiring to have to lead every conversation. But I have this job for a reason, which is that there's no one better to butter up old dudes. I swear, every week i go through a million pleasantries and a million fake smiles, all for people who will most likely back stab the clan anyway! It's fruitless, really. Anyways, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a meeting with this clan and on top of that they have recently changed leadership, so I’ll have to be the most charming version of myself possible during this meeting. Not like it’s too different from my regular personality, anyways. At least I get to look forward to negotiating with a new face; the same old barkeeps and clan leaders get boring after a while! I’m so tired, I wish i could forget all my duties and stay inside with a warm cup of tea. But, the family needs me! After all, I’m the only one who can do this.  
\-----

Oikawa walked through the back door of an old bar on an early Friday morning, a confident smile falling across his face as he strolled in. As he crossed the threshold his reflexes kicked in, and he was on high alert. He was meeting with the brand new head of the neighboring clan, Nohebi. And since they had a new boss, they were sure to be extra cautious with preparations for this meeting. Both clans were only allowed three members in the actual building, one of which had to be the head. 

There were the three Shiratorizawa men, dressed in sharp suits, walking straight into enemy territory. Oikawa led the trio, ready to charm anyone he sees. Ushijima followed closely behind him, the safest position for the leader of their clan to be in. And finally their intimidation and defense specialist, Semi Eita, took up the rear of the group. Of course, they wouldn’t be completely alone, as they had a few men stationed outside ready and waiting, in case of attack. One of which was the infamous “Shiratorizawa Monster.”

As they entered a small figure beelined towards the group. Oikawa immediately tensed, watching every move of the young woman who approached them. 

“Ah hello! So great to meet you all, the Nohebi clan welcomes you into our territory.” She gave the three men a shallow bow. 

Oikawa booted up like a robot, “we’re so happy to meet with you this morning and discuss the friendship of our two clans.” 

“As are we! Please follow me and I’ll lead you to the meeting room.” She turned on her feet and started walking down the long hallway in front of them, not looking back to see if they were following or not. 

The three Shiratorizawa men were led to an unassuming door. The girl knocked once, and opened it without waiting for an answer. 

“Great! You’re all finally here!” A sly looking man stood up from his seat behind the desk, beckoning them in.

The girl joined him on the other side of his desk, standing to his right. As she moved, a second Nohebi man walked forward from the back of the room. Oikawa flinched momentarily, already mentally kicking himself for not even noticing the presence of the man in the room. 

The sly man motioned to the girl next to him, “you’ve already met Mika Yamaka, my second in command. She’ll be joining us in the meeting today.” 

Mika gave the three men a small wave before he continued with introductions. “And over here,” he announced, motioning to the left side of the room where the second man had taken up post, “is Nohebi’s Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Oikawa’s eyes left the first man’s face, sweeping over slowly, before landing on the man who stood on the other side of the room. As they made eye contact, Oikawa’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Cold, steely eyes stared back at Oikawa. He had strong features: short and cropped hair, a sharp jawline, broad shoulders, and best of all- large biceps. Oikawa’s mind quickly wandered to the possibilities of his muscles, gulping quietly at the thought. The man gave a curt nod in acknowledgement of the three enemy men that stood in front of him. Oikawa noted with amusement that he had a few inches on the man in height. 

“- he won’t be joining us today, instead he’ll be standing guard outside the room.” And at that note, Iwaizumi swiftly exited through the door, closing it behind him. 

“And that leads us to me,” he chirped, extending his hand towards Ushijima. “I am Daishou Suguru, the new head of Nohebi.” 

\----- 

“So you’re asking to transport goods through the South border of my territory?” Daishou leaned forward, clasping his hands under his chin. 

“Yes, that's correct! We’d offer you extra protection around your borders during this time period,” Oikawa assured him. 

“And how long would this be for?” 

“Two weeks starting this Sunday.” 

“And why should we help you? You should know we have a pretty strong border already.” 

Oikawa smiled charmingly at him, knowing he had already won. “ Well, us working together would be more of a metaphorical statement than an actual need.” 

“How so?” 

“Think about it this way: you’re the new head of Nohebi, and on top of that you’re young. Some other clans may think that you would be an easy territory to steal right now.” Oikawa paused to take a sip of the tea he was provided earlier. “I’m not saying that you would be an easy target, though! You said yourself that you have a strong defense.” 

Daishou hummed in realization, “if we establish this friendship early on between our two clans we can show everyone on the outside not to fuck with us.” 

Oikawa leaned back in his chair, victory on his mind. 

“So you’re saying that if we work together, people will be more wary of us in the future?” Mika piped in from Daishou’s side. 

“Precisely! I think this arrangement would be very beneficial to both of our clans,” Oikawa encouraged. 

Daishou and Mika shared a quick look which would’ve gone completely unnoticed if someone less trained than Oikawa had been there in his place. 

“Then it’s decided! This sounds like a wonderful arrangement.” Daishou stood up, prompting everyone else in the room to do the same. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a private meeting with Ushijima to work out the specifics of the entry points and guards.” Daishou extended his hand towards Oikawa.

Oikawa shook his hand feverishly. “Pleasure doing business with you!” 

“And you as well.” 

At Daishou’s farewell comment, Oikawa and Mika cleared out of the room. 

Semi and Iwaizumi had not moved from their stances outside the door, but they looked as if they were having a casual conversation while they smoked. 

“Pleasure meeting you Oikawa-san, Semi-san,” Mika waved, before disappearing into the maze of a bar. 

“You weren’t formally introduced before. Iwaizumi-san, this is Oikawa Tooru.” Semi gestured from Iwaizumi to Oikawa. 

“Charmed,” Iwaizumi drawled, barely paying attention to Oikawa, much more interested in his nail beds. 

“A pleasure,” Oikawa chirped, running his hand through his hair. 

“So, how’d it go?” Semi inquired, offering him a cigarette from his box. 

Oikawa leaned against the opposite wall, facing semi and Iwaizumi. “Good good, I like Daishou, he seems like a reasonable man.” Oikawa paused, glancing up. “Can I get a light?” 

“You don’t have to lie in front of me just because he’s my boss,” Iwaizumi kicked off the wall, sparking his lighter for Oikawa. 

“I’m not lying,” Oikawa stuck the cigarette between his teeth, cupping his hands around the lighter to block the air flow. As the cigarette lit, he looked up, making eye contact with Iwaizumi from where he was hunched over. Cold eyes glared at him from over the top of his hand and Oikawa had to repress a shiver. Whatever it was that was in the air between them was going to kill Oikawa. 

If Semi had noticed something strange about this exchange, he didn't mention it. “Oikawa likes everyone, if you hear him talk bad about someone then they have severely fucked up.” 

“Not true Semi-Semi! I dislike tons of people, I’m just quiet about it.” Oikawa said with a knowing grin, leaning his head back against the wall as he exhaled smoke. 

“Hard to think you could be quiet about anything,” Iwaizumi jeered. 

“Hey! What do you know about me!” 

“After only a few minutes I can already tell that you can’t stay quiet.” 

“Ha! Right on the nose with that, Iwaizumi,” Semi agreed. 

“Yeah yeah,” Oikawa took a long drag of his cigarette, drawing the conversation to a comfortable lull. 

After a few minutes of quiet smoking and nonsense chatter, the door opened abruptly, accompanied by loud laughter. 

“Sounds like a plan, Ushibuddy! I can’t wait to talk with you more,” Daishou clapped a hand on Ushijima’s back with notes of laughter still evident in his voice. 

“And you as well. I hope we can further the friendship of our two clans.” 

Daishou nearly doubled over with laughter. “This guy! Yes we will one hundred percent be seeing eachother again soon!” 

“Well, if we’re all done here,” Oikawa offered his outstretched hand to Daishou, “pleasure to meet you Daishou-san.”

“The pleasure is all mine!” He shook his hand. “Have a safe ride home! Iwaizumi, would you be a dear and show them out?”

“Thank you again for this opportunity. Goodbye.” Ushijima bowed deeply, following after Iwaizumi who started down the thin hallway. 

The three Shiratorizawa men resumed their positions from before as they were led through the twisting hallways of the back of the Nohebi front. Iwaizumi made no attempt at small talk, simply leading them out as fast as possible. Oikawa followed closely behind him, but not too close that he couldn’t get a glance or two at his….. Nevermind. 

Iwaizumi brought them up to a heavily padlocked door, which he efficiently opened. 

“Have a good night everyone, it was nice meeting you.” Iwaizumi bid his farewell as he held open the door for the three men. 

Oikawa walked out into the sunlight, and it seemed like he was moving in slow motion as he passed Iwaizumi. His legs felt like jelly and his head was empty besides the visual of Iwaizumi’s face. They locked eyes and Oikawa felt electricity jolt through his entire body. Their shared moment was brief, as Oikawa refocused his brain back into work mode and flocked to Ushijima’s other side. 

A pale purple car pulled up to the curbside. The back door opened and a man with a shock of red hair got out, ready to usher Ushijima in. 

“How’d it go champ!” Tendou asked sincerely, while rushing Ushijima into the car. 

“It went well.” Ushijima stated simply. Oikawa did a double check down the street and back towards the bar to make sure there was nothing suspicious. What he was not expecting was to see Iwaizumi peeking out through the almost shut door, completely focused on Oikawa. 

Oikawa smirked back at him, glad he caught Iwaizumi’s stare.

Semi quickly went around the car, getting into the seat next to Ushijima. Oikawa did a third check and hopped into the passenger seat, Shirabu already stepping on the gas. Oikawa assumed he was eager to get them out of Nohebi territory. 

The car was tense, Shirabu and Tendou waited anxiously for the news Ushijima had to offer. 

“Well?” Shirabu prompted. 

“Daishou accepted the plan and would like to work together more in the future as well.” 

There was an audible sigh of relief in the car, even from Oikawa who knew the most about the meeting. Shiratorizawa didn’t need any more enemies; they were already seen as a huge threat to all the neighboring clans. Not only was the clan large in terms of size, but also in population and skill sets. The men who worked for Ushijima were the best of the best. They worked hard and fought fairly- unlike Nohebi who had a reputation for fighting dirty. Oikawa hoped that with the change of clan head their tactics may change as well. Shiratorizawa was already threatening enough because of how much land it has, the borders stretched further than any other clan in the area. It was a miracle that Oikawa had even heard about Shirtatorizawa, having done some jobs in the area. Ushijima recruited Oikawa directly, hearing tales of his freelance work and wanting him to work for Shiratorizawa. Oikawa was against it at first, not wanting to be tied down to the clan life, but Ushijima uncovered something about Oikawa and held it over his head until he finally joined. He was a yakuza boss, after all. That was the thing about Ushijima: he would do anything to be powerful. The words “weak” and “lost” were not in his vernacular. 

Oikawa’s head fell limp against the headrest, tired from a long day of negotiating and tension. 

“When we get back to the house we will have a meeting to discuss our upcoming partnership with Nohebi and assign tasks. Immediately following that we will have dinner.” Ushijima stated plainly, drawing a cheer from everyone in the car at the mention of dinner. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, running through the events of the day in his head. Something seemed off to him about his whole encounter with Daishou. From an outsider's perspective, it was completely normal, but something was bugging Oikawa in the back of his brain about it. 

He was too distracted by Iwaizumi, and because of that, he wasn’t fully focused. 

If Daishou really was lying or plotting something, he completely missed it. This worried Oikawa. His brows drew together, scanning his memories for anything that would tip him off as to why he was uneasy. But, it was all in vain. It truly did seem like a normal meeting. Oikawa sighed and sat up as they pulled into the driveway of the clan house, there was nothing he could do about it now. He just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. 

\-----

Ushijma sat at the head of the table, Reon to his right and Goshiki to his left. The rest of the members fell into place at the table. 

“As some of you already know, we will start working with Nohebi this upcoming Sunday. We will be transporting as well as guarding their border,” Ushijima stated. “Shirabu, I’ll explain the path you will take through their territory later and trust you can relay it to your men as soon as possible?” 

“Sounds good, but what if you need me for clean up duty?” 

“I would like to avoid that at all costs, but if it is completely necessary, appoint one of your men to lead the group and call Reon in to sit with them.” 

“Alright. How much product are we moving?” 

“More than we have ever before. Which is why i need all of my men to work together like clockwork so we can make this operation a success.” If Ushijima was nervous, he didn’t show it. 

There was a sparkle in Shirabu’s eye, excited at the challenge, “I can do it.” 

“Good. Moving on, Oikawa will be the only member directly working with the other clan,” Ushijima continued. 

“Ughhhh! Why him? I want to have some fun,” Tendou complained.

“Tendou, you are, quite honestly, the worst possible person to put when a new relationship is in jeopardy,” Oikawa jeered, looking to his right at Tendou. 

“Oikawa will be working at the north border, working closely with a senior member doing small jobs, meeting members, and meeting associates of Nohebi. Their Kumicho requested that we have someone doing so as to further our relationship.” Ushijima explained, prompting the others to nod in understanding, “and because of Oikawa’s position and negotiation skills, I believe he is a good fit for the job. If there are any issues with the border control, he is an appropriate member to fix it.” 

“Sounds good to me. Have I already met who I’ll be working with?” Oikawa questioned. 

“That was not disclosed, my apologies. Reon will be stationed at the south border, as that is their most hostile border. He will be patrolling along with his men. Semi and his underlings will be patrolling the East border, and Tendou will be at the west.” 

“Sounds good to me! Oh, I hope something happens so I can have some fun!” Tendou cheered. 

“Tendou, that is the exact opposite of what you should want to happen. You should want everything to go smoothly.” Semi glared at the overzealous redheaded man. 

Ushijima cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “Goshiki and I will be with their Kumicho, discussing our relationship and future plans.” Goshiki audibly sighed at this. “If something happens, there will be somewhere you can go to call us directly.” 

“How will we know where that is?” Reon questioned. 

“The first day we start, you all will be shown around by some of their senior officers. To my belief, there is a Nohebi owned front at each border that you will be able to report to,” Everyone nodded, satisfied with this answer. 

“I’m sorry Ushijima-san, but why don’t we get to do anything exciting!” Goshiki complained. 

“Negotiating is exciting.” 

“We all know it isn’t! I want to patrol! I want to be in the line of danger!” 

“That is exactly why you cannot be,” Ushijima stated firmly, turning to Goshiki. “You are the heir of this clan. You have to learn how to do all important tasks to run a clan. More importantly, you have to stay safe.” 

Shirabu laughed sharply. “If you don’t want the job, Goshiki, I’d be more than happy to take it off your hands!” 

“As if! Ushiwaka would totally pick me next after Goshiki to head the clan,” Oikawa argued, leaning over the table towards Shirabu. 

“Ushijimia loovveeesss me!” Tendou fanned himself, “it would totally be me! Try not to be jealous.” 

“Uh, actually guys,” Reon gulped, “if both the Kumicho and his heir became incacipated, all leader duties would fall to me.” 

“That would be correct. If something were to happen, those duties would fall to Reon because he is my senior advisor.” 

“You’re no fun! Can’t you humor our wildest desires?” Oikawa pouted. 

“No.” Ushijima stated, causing a new outburst of laughter from the group. 

“And on that note, this meeting is officially concluded. If I asked you to meet with me privately to further discuss, please do so later because it is now meal time.” the men cheered, hungry after a long day of work.  
\-----

Oikawa laid in his bed late at night, staring up at the ceiling. Today was weird, he thought. He started to go through the events of the day again, but had difficulty doing so due to a pair of steel blue eyes. 

Oikawa kept replaying the moments he had interacted with Iwaizumi, from their first meeting in the room to catching him staring out from behind the cracked door of the bar. Oikawa didn’t know what this feeling was; he had never heard of a man being attracted to another man before. That would completely ostracize him from society, he was sure of it. But something about those eyes and his small but muscular frame gave Oikawa butterflies in his stomach. 

He couldn’t understand his turbulent, racing thoughts and decided to push it off as excitement for the new job and apprehension of working with Nohebi. 

That’s all it could be….. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this literally took me like three months to write ASHDSJDJDSHD
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, which will be a continuation of the first chapter
> 
> Odd chapters: present time, Iwaizumi pov  
> Even chapters; 1956, Oikawa pov 
> 
> also blue eyed Iwaizumi supremacy (only in the even chapters though) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Any comments, questions, and kudos will be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
